The order of the phoenix : the origins
by SilverPlume17
Summary: " Nous connaissons tous l'histoire du second Ordre du Phénix, que nous avons pu suivre en même temps que les nombreuses aventures d'Harry Potter. Mais, ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui, c'est l'histoire du tout premier Ordre. Celui qui a connu la première guerre. "
1. Résumé

**Bonjoooour, bonjoooouuur !**

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une petite fanfic concernant le tout premier ordre du phénix. Il s'agit là d'une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant, aussi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Le premier chapitre devrait arriver très bientôt :)

Concernant les autres fanfics, sachez que je viens tout juste de récupérer un pc, aussi je me remets au travail dès que possible ! :)

 **« Nous connaissons tous l'histoire du second Ordre du Phénix, que nous avons pu suivre en même temps que les nombreuses aventures d'Harry Potter. Mais, ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui, c'est l'histoire du tout premier Ordre. Celui qui a connu la première guerre. Celui qui regroupait les Maraudeurs, les Londubat, Marlène McKinnon et tant d'autres personnes qui n'ont pas hésité à se battre et à mettre leur vie en danger pour essayer de contrer le tristement célèbre Lord Voldemort. Nous n'avons que très peu d'informations sur cette période, si ce n'est qu'il y a eu de très nombreuses pertes, et c'est pourquoi elle m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous la raconter. À ma manière. »**


	2. Prologue

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Après un long moment sans avoir eu le temps de remettre le nez dans mes fanfics, j'ai profité d'un dimanche sans devoirs (exceptionnel !) et plus que pluvieux pour terminer le prologue de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais : dans tous les cas, cela me fera plaisir et m'aidera à avancer :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ainsi qu'une bonne soirée,**

 **A bientôt j'espère,**

 **SP17 :)**

 **Prologue – The Beginning.**

 _03 Septembre,_

 _Quelque part sur le Chemin de Traverse,_

 _8h40._

 **« Allez, Sirius ! Ouvre-moi, bon sang ! On va finir par être en retard! »**

Lassé de s'époumoner ainsi depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, Remus Lupin posa son front et son poing droit contre la porte et soupira longuement : à coup sûr, son ami avait encore fait la tournée des bars la veille au soir et était actuellement affalé dans son divan, la bouche entrouverte, ronflant bruyamment. Ce type de situation se répétait régulièrement depuis que les deux jeunes hommes avaient définitivement quitté Poudlard en juillet dernier, c'est pourquoi Remus évitait ordinairement de déranger le jeune Black le dimanche matin : Sirius était rarement d'humeur à lui ouvrir la porte. Soit parce qu'il avait légèrement trop bu, soit parce qu'il s'était tellement amusé la veille au soir qu'il en était véritablement crevé. Et lorsque que Sirius Black était crevé, mieux valait ne pas le déranger.

Mais aujourd'hui, Remus n'avait pas réellement le choix. Car, croyez-moi, s'il l'avait eu, il n'aurait pas été frappé à la porte de son meilleur ami un dimanche, à huit heures et demi du matin, qui plus est. Il aurait préféré rester chez lui, à siroter un thé et à grignoter un morceau de son chocolat préféré. Mais voilà, Dumbledore avait décidé que la première réunion de leur organisation secrète se déroulerait un dimanche matin à neuf heures dans son bureau. À croire que le directeur de Poudlard ignorait totalement les biens faits d'un dimanche passé à procrastiner … Remus, lui, ne les ignorait pas. Sirius non plus, d'ailleurs. Et c'est pourquoi le jeune Lupin, en bon vieil ami fidèle, avait voulu s'assurer que Sirius ne soit victime d'une panne de réveil et arrive en temps et en heure à la réunion. Réunion qu'il allait finir par manquer lui-même si son ami n'ouvrait pas cette porte.

Avec un léger soupir, il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à sa montre : plus que quelques minutes et il serait bel et bien en retard … or, Remus détestait être en retard, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une première réunion : Dumbledore ne leur avait communiqué que le strict nécessaire – l'heure et le lieu de la réunion – aussi, le jeune homme ignorait-il totalement l'identité des personnes présentes. Sirius était convoqué, le reste des Maraudeurs également, sans oublier Lily Evans. Cependant, le jeune Lupin était conscient qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes. Des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait donc espéré arriver un tant soit peu en avance pour passer quelque peu inaperçu et éviter ainsi d'attirer en même temps des dizaines de regards inconnus sur lui ; une situation bien désagréable qu'il allait devoir affronter si Sirius ne ramenait pas ses …

 **« Bah alors, Remus, on s'impatiente ? »**

Sirius Black venait d'apparaître dans le chambranle de sa porte d'entrée, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, manquant de faire tomber Remus qui, quelques secondes auparavant, était encore appuyé contre la porte.

Malgré le fait qu'il se soit couché aux alentours d'une heure du matin, le jeune Black affichait un visage frais et souriant, ce qui mit de nouveau les nerfs de son ami à rude épreuve : lui-même pouvait dormir huit heures d'affilées, il garderait la même tête qu'on lui connaissait depuis ses onze ans ; c'est-à-dire celle d'un mec qui manquait cruellement de sommeil et qui avait beaucoup plus de points communs avec le zombie du dernier film moldu à la mode qu'avec un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, aussi robuste et beau que l'était Sirius. Cette situation le rendait parfois malheureux ; comme tous les garçons de son âge, Remus aurait aimé avoir une chance de plaire à la gente féminine et de pouvoir côtoyer cette dernière sans qu'un danger mortel ne plane au-dessus d' aurait aimé être aussi à l'aise et aussi séducteur que son meilleur ami en présence de jeunes filles. Mais, son chocolat au lait préféré, associé aux merveilleux livres qui passaient entre ses mains ainsi qu'à sa famille et à ses trois benêts de meilleurs amis, arrivait à lui faire oublier cette tristesse qui submergeait son coeur : après tout, il n'était pas tout seul et bon nombre de personnes étaient bien plus malheureuses que lui. Il lui fallait donc profiter de ce qu'il possédait avec délectation et sans modération ; on ne savait jamais combien de temps tout cela allait durer …

 **« … Remus ? … eh, Lunard ! Tout va bien ? »**

Légèrement inquiet de voir son ami ainsi immobile, un drôle d'air – mi-triste mi-agacé mais aussi perdu – sur le visage, Sirius l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

Comme électrisé par ce contact, Remus eut un léger sursaut et, ses paupières papillonnant rapidement durant quelques secondes, le lycanthrope sembla reprendre ses esprits : le masque de tristesse agacée laissa place à un agacement pur et dur et, lorsque Remus le détailla de la tête aux pieds, sourcils froncés, Sirius sut que son ami était réellement énervé d'avoir poireauté aussi longtemps.

 **« Tu aurais pu te dépêcher, Sirius !** , s'exclama alors Remus, renforçant ainsi l'idée du jeune Black, **Cela fait quinze bonnes minutes que je frappe à ta porte ! La réunion commence dans trois petites minutes ! Être en retard le premier jour ! Non mais vraiment ! Tu as pensé à la réputation que … »**

 **« Holà, tout doux, jeune loup fringuant !** , l'interrompit Sirius, d'un ton amusé. **On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait respirer entre chaque mot pour être sûr de ne pas mourir étouffé ? Et puis,** ajouta-t-il alors que Remus le fusillait du regard, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire, **l'appartement est dans un désordre inimaginable : si je t'avais fait entrer, tu te serais arracher les cheveux. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes chauve avant l'âge, Lunard ! »**

Sur cette dernière remarque, pendant laquelle il avait enfilé une veste en cuir, Sirius ferma à clé la porte de son appartement, et, après un clin d'œil à Remus, prit tranquillement le chemin de la sortie. Le jeune Lupin, que les dires et le comportement de Sirius avaient légèrement amusé, l'observa s'éloigner quelques secondes, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de se précipiter à sa poursuite, la réunion lui revenant subitement à l'esprit.

 _03 Septembre,_

 _Aux Trois Balais,_

 _19h10._

 **« Eh ben dis donc!** , s'exclama Sirius Black en s'affalant sur l'une des chaises en bois verni. **Quelle journée ! »**

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ses camarades qui se débarrassaient de leur veste respective, le jeune Black laissa échapper un bâillement sonore à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lily, James et Remus l'imitèrent aussitôt, à l'unisson, et bien heureux de pouvoir finalement se détendre autour d'un bon whisky pur feu.

Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard le matin-même en pensant que la réunion ne durerait que deux bonnes heures au maximum, l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix – ainsi que Dumbledore avait décidé de nommer cette organisation secrète – s'étaient finalement retrouvés à déjeuner dans le bureau du directeur et à discuter stratégies et missions durant plus de huit heures, assis sur divers tabourets et fauteuils tout en s'abreuvant régulièrement de thé. Et même si l'ambiance avait été plutôt chaleureuse et familière pendant la grande majorité du temps, les quatre amis devaient bien avouer qu'il avait été plutôt difficile de supporter cette journée : premièrement parce que, comme Sirius n'avait cessé de le répéter, les jambes et les fessiers finissaient par devenir douloureux à force de rester immobiles, et d'autre part, et c'était surtout là le plus important, parce qu'entendre parler de celui qui désormais commençait à être craint par l'ensemble de la population sorcière et écouter Dumbledore lister un à un les méfaits et meurtres auxquels le premier s'était livré avait fini par leur peser lourd sur le coeur tout en leur rappelant douloureusement que les temps étaient indéniablement en train de changer : adieu les longues heures d'insouciance passées à élaborer des farces et à se prélasser sous les derniers rayons de soleil d'été. Adieu l'innocence de la jeunesse et la naïveté. Ils venaient d'entrer dans des heures sombres sans savoir combien de temps cela allait durer ni comment tout cela allait se terminer ; les forces des ténèbres approchaient, à pas lents, certes, mais à pas déterminés et insatiables, prêtes à tout dévorer sur leur passage. Et, même s'ils avaient conscience de cela depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, le fait d'appartenir désormais à une organisation secrète destinée à partir en guerre contre ce qu'ils appelaient entre eux le Mal incarné, rendait la chose encore plus réelle et plus terrifiante encore.

 **« Ahlala !** , soupira une nouvelle fois Sirius alors que la serveuse venait de déposer les différentes boissons sur la table et repartait après avoir été joyeusement remerciée par Lily et Remus, James s'étant momentanément absenté pour se rendre au cabinet. **Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! »** , ajouta-t-il, avec un grand sourire après avoir pris une gorgée de whisky pur feu.

 **« C'est dommage que Peter ne se soit pas joint à nous** , déclara Remus, l'air soudainement déçu. **Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas tous réunis autour d'un verre. Ça aurait été chouette. »**

Ils avaient beau avoir terminé leur septième année d'étude trois mois auparavant, le groupe d'amis n'avaient pas eu la moindre occasion de se réunir au complet : à chaque après-midi ou soirée organisée durant l'été, il manquait inlassablement une ou deux personnes, prises dans le tourbillon d'activités personnelles signant la fin de leur adolescence: des dossiers d'inscription à envoyer, un job d'été à trouver et donc des horaires à respecter, des entretiens à honorer ou encore des révisions à faire, des appartements à trouver. Cet été avait représenté une véritable charnière, un véritable changement les conduisant à leur vie d'adulte, une vie d'indépendance mais où les attendaient également de fortes responsabilités. Et chacun d'entre eux savait au plus profond de lui qu'il leur serait désormais impossible de se côtoyer aussi régulièrement qu'ils le faisaient à Poudlard. Ils ne se verraient plus tous les jours, seraient forcés de prendre rendez-vous les uns avec les autres des semaines à l'avance, sans pour autant avoir la certitude qu'ils pourraient se voir au jour fixé. Peut-être leur chemin respectif iraient même jusqu'à se séparer. Une perspective qu'aucun d'eux n'osait envisager sans se sentir nauséeux. Ils avaient partagé de si belles années ensemble qu'ils s'en voulaient presque d'avoir grandi aussi vite.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous avez vu un épouvantard ou quoi ? »**

La bonne humeur et l'excitation de James Potter s'estompa quelque peu face aux visages tristes qu'affichaient ses camarades : le commentaire de Remus sur l'absence de Peter avait jeté un voile de nostalgie sur l'assemblée, les plongeant dans leurs différents souvenirs communs.

Les yeux plus humides qu'à l'ordinaire, Lily, Remus et Sirius sursautèrent, n'ayant pas perçu l'arrivée de leur ami. Ils affichèrent un air perdu durant quelques secondes, leurs paupières papillonnant de manière désordonnée et rapide, mais reprirent bientôt un visage souriant, qu'ils tournèrent vers le nouveau venu sans aucune hésitation.

 **« Oh, c'est presque cela …** , murmura Lily avec un léger sourire à l'adresse de James qui fronça les sourcils, à la fois intrigué et inquiet. **Remus soulignait qu'on n'avait pas réussi à se réunir au complet de tout l'été. Ce soir aurait été encore plus sympa si Peter avait été disponible. »**

Cette réponse fit grimacer James qui haussa les épaules.

 **« J'imagine que c'est ce qui nous attend, à présent.** , marmonna-t-il d'un ton aussi las que l'air qu'il arborait. **Nous avons choisi des études supérieures différentes, nous avons nos propres apparts … Les seules occasions de nous voir, ce sera sûrement les réunions de l'Ordre et encore … si nous ne sommes pas quelque part en mission. Parfois, quand j'y pense, ça donne réellement envie de retourner à Poudlard pour une année de plus. »**

Silencieux, et de nouveau en proie à la nostalgie pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Remus, Sirius et Lily approuvèrent la dernière phrase de James d'un mouvement de tête appuyés. Puis, tous se perdirent de nouveau dans les souvenirs de leur jeunesse ; le souvenir d'une amitié qui risquait d'être un vague souvenir d'ici quelques mois, voire quelques semaines, si tous étaient trop occupés pour passer du temps avec les uns et les autres …

 **« Bon … Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, les gars,** s'exclama brusquement Sirius d'une voix qui laissait supposer que la situation actuelle le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. **Mais moi, je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort ! Alors buvons et rions à gorge déployée jusqu'à ce que coma éthylique s'en suive, parce que nous sommes fous et heureux, tels de jeunes lionceaux dans la savane ! »**

Sur ce, il leva son verre à peine entamé et bu une longue gorgée avant de reposer bruyamment son verre sur la table en poussant un soupir de bien-être à peine exagéré. Ses amis, qui avaient tressailli lorsqu'il avait pris la parole, sourirent et l'imitèrent, amusés et requinqués.

De nouveau prêts à s'amuser et à profiter de ce moment, les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans étaient loin de se douter qu'ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de se réunir ainsi.

Et ils étaient encore plus loin de s'imaginer que leur amitié aurait autant de mal à subsister.


End file.
